The present invention relates in general to foldable stretchers, and in particular to a foldable large platform stretcher capable of extending over and securing to an ambulance cot in order to accommodate safely a patient with a large body.
Foldable stretchers are often used to transport patients from the scene of an accident to an emergency vehicle, such as, for example, an ambulances or a helicopter. Such stretchers are often dimensioned similar to that of a standard rollable ambulance cot and provide only a patient litter in order to be as lightweight as possible. Therefore, in most situations, the patient is transferred from the stretcher to the rollable ambulance cot in order to safely secure the patient thereon for transport to a medical facility.
However, ambulance cots are not always suited to accommodate the medical needs of persons with large bodies. Often times, it is difficult to place a large-bodied patient in the cot, and sometimes the cot cannot accommodate the large-bodied person at all. In those situations, the portable stretcher is then often placed on top of the ambulance cot in an unsecured or jerry-rigged fashion. Once the patient is loaded into the transport vehicle, even though the ambulance cot is locked into place with the provided securing devices that mate securely with the transport vehicle, there is still a need to better secure the patient within the transport vehicle for safe transport to the medical facility. The lack of a means to safely and securely transport a large-bodied patient can degrade the quality of medical care provided to them.
Further, the compact nature of both conventional foldable stretchers and ambulance cots often provides little extra space for emergency equipment, such as oxygen tanks, intravenous medications, cardio monitors and the like which are required for immediate treatment. These devices are often placed on the empty spaces of the cot""s mattress without compromising the patient carried thereon. However, with a large-bodied patient, the lack of available mattress space can lead to distractions to the emergency care provider, clutter in the transport vehicle, and general difficulty during transportation of the patient.
Finally, in those situations when the stretcher is provided on top of the ambulance cot, the ability to prop the patient into an upright or seated position is difficult and often unavailable. The inability of positioning the patient in such a manner can degrade the quality of medical care provided to them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stretcher adapted to provide a secure and enlarged platform to accommodate large-bodied patients, medical devices and the like. There is also a need for a stretcher which may be used as a standalone apparatus, or which can be mounted easily and securely to an ambulance cot. There is a further need for a stretcher capable of permitting patients to be transported in an upright or seated position.
These needs are met by the present invention providing a foldable stretcher dimensioned to accommodate large-bodied persons that can be used as a stand-alone stretcher/backboard, or be mounted quickly and securely to an ambulance cot. The stretcher provides a patient support surface comprising a first board and a second board. The first board and the second board are rotatably secured together along a longitudinal side, such that the first portion is foldable over the second portion to conserve space.
The stretcher further provides a securing arrangement that permits the stretcher to be mounted to a host cot. The securing arrangement comprises legs that mate securely with docking ports or receptacle members mounted to the host cot. In one embodiment, the legs are rotatably mounted to the underside of the stretcher such that they may be movable from an extended position and a stowed position. In another embodiment, the legs are removably mounted to mounting channels provided in the stretcher. The stretcher also comprises a backrest portion that, upon securing the stretcher to the host cot, permits the backrest of the host cot to be raised in order to assist patients who can benefit from being transported in an upright or seated position. Additionally, the stretcher comprises a plurality of retaining channels so that separate restraining straps or the restraining straps of the host cot are available for use with a patient placed upon the large body stretcher. Furthermore, handholds are provided to allow convenient use of the stretcher as a standalone apparatus. Finally, an extender board may used to expand the lateral dimension of the stretcher.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, provided is a stretcher attachable to a host rollable cot with a raisable backrest. The stretcher comprises a first board having a first backboard portion and a second board having a second backboard portion. The second board is hinged to the first board along a longitudinal side such that the first and second boards are movable between a first condition in which the first and second boards form a substantially planar patient support surface, and a second condition in which the first and second boards are folded against each other. The first and second backboard portions are rotatably mounted to the first and second boards, respectively, and configured to permit the backrest of the host rollable cot to be raised when the stretcher is provided thereon in the first condition.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a stretcher comprising a first board having a first plurality of finger and knuckle portions, and a second board having a second plurality of finger and knuckle portions. The second board is hinged to the first board along a longitudinal side such that the first and second boards are movable between a first condition in which the first and second boards are folded against each other, and a second condition in which the first and second boards form a substantially planar patient support surface. When in the second condition, the first finger portions of the first board rest upon the second knuckle portions of the second board and the second finger portions of the second board rest upon the first knuckle portions of the first portion.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a stretcher attachable to a host rollable cot with a raisable backrest. The stretcher comprises a first board having a first backboard portion, and a first plurality of finger and knuckle portions. The stretcher further comprises a second board having a second backboard portion, and a second plurality of finger and knuckle portions. The second board is hinged to the first board along a longitudinal side such that the first and second boards are movable between a first condition in which the first and second boards are folded against each other and a second condition in which the first and second boards form a substantially planar patient support surface. When in the second condition, the first finger portions of the first board rest upon the second knuckle portions of the second board and the second finger portions of the second board rest upon the first knuckle portions of the first portion. The first and second backboard portions are mounted to the first and second boards, respectively, and configured to permit the backrest of the host rollable cot to be raised when the stretcher is provided thereon in the first condition.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.